Let's Get Drunk
by SiriusLeeOrange
Summary: ONESHOT:: How do Colin and Finn decide who will be Logan's Best man for his and Rory's wedding? Read and find out. Kinda random. All types of reviews are appreciated.


-1**Hey, it's me again. This is a Gilmore Girls one-shot fanfic. It's going to be how Colin and Finn decide who's going to be the best man at Logan and Rory's wedding. I always wondered who would be if they would get married so yeahh… can't really think of anything else to say lol.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything.**

**----------------------**

"Sorry guys you have to decide it yourselves!", Logan said in frustration for about the twenty third time in an hour to his extremely close, yet slightly insane, friends- Colin and Finn.

"I don't see why you can't have two best mans, mate." Finn said.

"Best men, Finn, men." Colin corrected.

"Like I care. Same difference." Finn said idly.

Logan smirked, "Who have you ever known that has gotten married with two best men?"

"Uh."

"Hmm"

"We'll start a new tradition!" exclaimed the excited Australian.

"I can see it now, headlines on newspapers, HUNTZBURGER HAS TWO BEST MEN AT WEDDING!"

"Its not supposed to be about us Colin, though it would be a good idea, we're supposed to start a new trend. Eh Huntz?" Finn said while jabbing Logan in the rubs lightly.

"I don't see how that headline has anything to do with us!"

"Well everyone will know that the two best mans would be us 'cause-"

"BEST MEN"

"Totally not the point mate!"

"GUYS!", roared Logan, "Shut up. I can only have one best man, not mans or men, man. The other of the two of you will be a groomsman. I don't care how you settle it but bickering like an old married couple won't do any good. (cell phone starts ringing) I gotta go. I'll be back later. Please decide by then," Logan said to them as if they were small children.

Logan the proceeded to walk out the door. When the door slammed Finn turned to Colin.

"So…" Started Finn.

"Paper, scissors, rock it?" Colin asked.

"You bet your boots mate. Lets go!" Finn yelled as he jumped on the couch in the 'paper, scissors, rock 'position'.

"Ok ready.." Colin started.

"PAPER-SCISSORS-ROCK!"

------

Three hours later…

Colin was sprawled out on the couch while Finn was passed out on the floor when Rory and Logan walked in.

The two drunken friends stirred when the door slammed shut.

"Damn its to brigh' what's going on? Oh another round Colin mate?" Finn slurred

"Huh?" Colin said as he removed the pillow from his face.

"What happened guys?" inquired an amused Rory.

Finn looked around and pointed at Colin.

"He did it. Its all his fault."

"No its not!"

"Yeah it is!"

"NO it-"

"What happened?" Logan asked loudly.

Colin and Finn grumbled, "Not so loud."

Logan and Rory stared at them expectantly.

Colin sighed, "You said we had to decide about the best man situation remember? Well me and Finn did a series of different tasks and games to umm.. The word…(snaps fingers) decide who would be."

"Made up a game name and everything too.", Finn said proudly.

"Yes, we called it the 'Who is Gonna Be Logan's Best Man?' game."

" So we started by playing paper, scissors, rock-"

"-which Finn accused me of cheating on-"

"You did cheat!"

"For the last time Finn I do NOT have super secret special mind powers nor am I psychic!"

"Yeah right-"

"Anyway---" Logan interrupted.

"Right well then after this alleged cheating scandal (Finn gave a pointed look at Colin who currently had his mouth open disbelievingly with a confused or 'wtf' look displayed upon his face) we played 'head or tails'."

"Which Finn 'guessed' right the most times so he won that."

"Then I was real pissed so Finn took ping-pong paddles out of your closet-by the way why does Finn know that you have ping-pong paddles in your closet?" Inquired Colin.

Logan tuned red, "No idea what you're talking about."

Finn, not catching Logan's drift, "Mate! How can you forget all those ping-pong paddle tournaments we had every Thursday night?" Finn exclaimed dramatically.

"Finn!"

"Logan!"

Rory busted out laughing at this insane conversation.

"Ping-pong paddle tournament?", she managed to gasp out.

Colin continued, "Yes, these 'tournaments' or better known to Finn as 'Triple P T" matches prepared Finn for the game which he won."

"After that then we had multiple thumb wars and arm wrestling matches."

"Then we were so desperate to out an end to this that I ACCEPTED to a DRINKING GAME with FINN!" Colin shouted.

---Many gasps were heard----

Finn was smirking to himself, clearly pleased at this.

Logan was trying to not laugh, "So umm… How did that go?"

"Now it just gets silly." Colin replied.

"Silly? You serious? How can it possibly get more silly?"

"Well Finn and me decided to see who could get more dates for Saturday night so we called people."

"While drunk!" Finn piped in.

"Wait I'm sorry did you just say people? Don't you mean girls?" Logan asked confused.

"Nope we called people." Colin replied bashfully.

"While drunk."

"I think they get the idea Finn," Colin snapped.

"So umm.." Rory started.

"Well we were tied with the same number of dates but Finn was still drinking and so he called up some guy from your phone number book thing you left on the counter. I think it was either Duke Lanes or Zuke Banes and started singing 'Ca Plane Pour Moi' you know that song from that Pepsi commercial and Duke threatened him with a spatula and hung up. Apparently he was some diner dude owner guy."

"Yeah well Colin called your grandfather Logan! He asked if 'his sweetness would like to attend a smashing evening with Cool Colin and not 'Fugly Finn'! Can you believe that Colin called me fugly! Jerk!" Finn exclaimed.

"Bitch." Colin retorted sheepishly.

Logan and Rory couldn't contain their laughter anymore. They busted out laughing. After they composed themselves again they asked what was the verdict.

"Finn is going to be your best man and I'm the best man's best man." Colin said happily.

"Uh huh." Rory said slowly.

Logan said, "Ok so Finn you're officially my best man."

Finn yelled a shout of glee and did a victory dance, gave Rory a kiss on the cheek, gave Logan a 'manly' hug, and smacked Colin over the head and said, "Ha! You owe me fifty bucks!". Colin grumbled and gave him the fifty bucks because he lost the bet that Logan would pick him.

Then Finn ran off singing 'La la la la' then turned around with a stupid smile on his face and said, "Let's get drunk!"


End file.
